This invention relates generally to confection toppings for application to frozen desserts, and to methods for their manufacture.
Toppings of the confection type that are applied to frozen desserts are generally of liquid or semi-liquid consistency with a substantial moisture content (e.g., 20 to 30%) and consisting mainly of sugar syrup together with flavoring material such as chocolate or fruit solids and/or juices. Such compositions may have an oil (i.e., fat) content for providing a rich flavor, as for example, a content of the order of 5 to 10%. When applied to frozen desserts like ice cream, the topping may become more viscous at the lower temperatures to which it is chilled, but it remains essentially in liquid or plastic condition.
Confection compositions have been used for coating or enrobing frozen desserts, as for example compositions containing chocolate and sugar. Such compositions are specifically formulated to get a rapid, dry coating and are applied at temperaturues of about 95.degree. F. This requires keeping the coating composition in melted form at about 95.degree. F. The coating hardens and dries in a few seconds upon contact with the frozen confection and permits wrapping in a continuous packaging line.